


Bar Hookups the Universe Really Needs - Harry Potter and Tony Stark

by graceandfire



Series: Bar Hookups the Universe Really Needs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, some bar hookups just need to happen.</p><p>And this?  This is one them.  </p><p>Unless you ask Pepper.  But she's used to Tony ignoring her advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1.        Harry Potter and Tony Stark



 

It was a gleaming bar of modern lights and hard angled surfaces and so far away from being Harry’s imprinted standard of a bar—the dim lights, mellowed wood, and robed inhabitants of the Leaky Cauldron and Hogsmeade—that it was a different species, a different _universe,_ altogether.

It was fun though. Even more fun was seeing Ron’s delight at the Muggle bastion of excess that was a high end bar in New York.

“Harry!   The Muggles have Illuminiris spells! How is that bloody _possible_?”

Harry merely grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Ronald, it’s not magic it’s just a fancy form of electricity.”

“But, ‘Mione, there’s no way Muggle science could have created something as amazing as these lights,” Ron argued, eyes wide at the high tech laser show currently painting the white walls into a vivid visual hallucinogenic.

“Oh, so you don’t think us ‘Muggles’ can do anything fancy without magic? Is that it?” Hermione’s tone was teasing, accompanied by the gleam of mischief in her eyes. Love, and okay, yeah, the end of the war, had definitely mellowed Hermione out over the past few months.

Harry could certainly relate. With the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters everything felt…lighter. And in the aftermath of exhaustion and horrible memories, Ron’s suggestion of a vacation in the Americas had sounded just right.

Just perfectly right.

It was hard to be exhausted and depressed when you were with your best mates in the Big Apple, even still dealing with the guilt that you were alive when so many others were gone.

“Come on, Ronald. Dance with me.” Hermione was up and tugging on Ron’s hand as Ron looked at her in alarm.

“Aw, c’mon, ‘Mione,” you know I’m not good at…”

“My love, I _promise_ I’ll make it worth your while,” a wicked smile accompanied this declaration.

Ron returned the grin as he let Hermione succeed in tugging him up. “Well, if you promise you’ll do that thing tonight with your…”

Harry winced and raised a hand in a slashing motion. “Gah, stop! I don’t need to hear that kind of talk from my best mates.”

Hermione smirked. “Please, Harry, I think you can handle some grown up flirting. In fact,” she nodded her head towards the far side of the club. “I think you have a potential flirt of your own.” With an encouraging waggle of her eyebrows that would have been more suited coming from the twins, she tugged Ron out to the nearby dance floor, disappearing with him into the shifting mass of gyrating bodies.

Harry glanced over to where Hermione had indicated, where his gaze had admittedly been drawn frequently for the past half hour, to the man holding court across the bar. Older, sophisticated looking, and, yeah, pretty damn sexy. Heat pooled low in Harry’s stomach when the man, as if feeling the weight of Harry’s stare, looked across the room in Harry’s direction. Harry fought down the sudden flush that heated his face because he wasn’t sixteen years old anymore, he’d survived a horrific war even and, okay yeah, he was perhaps still a bit of a social prat but just, no.

Just because a really, really attractive guy was looking his way was no reason to lose his cool.

The dark haired man with the goatee and the stride that spoke of confidence had certainly made a splashy entrance, arriving with what could only be described as an entourage of other pretty people. He must be someone well known considering the excited buzz that had filled the club at his appearance but Harry didn’t recognize him. He was handsome, hair messy in a deliberately fashionable way, sharply dressed and with a presence that seemed to own the space he inhabited. Harry was pretty sure that here was a bloke who had never agonized for weeks about asking someone to prom. The thought led directly to Cho, cold and dead in a grave for months now, beautiful eyes forever dulled and— _stop it Harry, let your ghosts rest in peace_.

Harry took a deep breath and forced his thoughts back to the really attractive man. Who’d probably never had an insecure thought in his secure life.

And probably, Hermione’s sly comment aside, it was purely Harry’s imagination that this American, surrounded by the stylish and the beautiful, was somehow interested in him. Harry looked down into his half-finished drink, took a swallow and looked up again his gaze colliding squarely with dark eyes, sharp as a laser and unquestionably focused directly on Harry. The man smiled.

Right. So not his imagination actually.

Don’t blush. _Don’t_ blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile since I've written anything and I've been spending quite a bit of time over the past few weeks just drowning myself in awesome fanfic and it sparked the desire to write again. The idea to do four bar hook ups the universe really needs had been kicking around in my head so I decided to just jump in. Of course, I then proceeded to write over a thousand words for my first pair without them even getting around to meeting *head thunk*. They meet in the next chapter. Really. So I shall try these pairs one at a time and post as I write. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. I am conveniently ignoring Pepper and Ginny as the true loves of Tony and Harry. They're still around and still amicable friends with the boys because Pepper and Ginny? Are awesome.


	2. An honest invitation

Tony ignored the blonde model of the week trying to hang onto his arm and looked over yet again at the young guy sitting across the bar, dark hair contrasting against pale skin.

Young _being the operative word, Tony. As in too young for you._

“Ignoring you, voice of conscience Pepper,” Tony muttered sotto voce. “ _Totally_ ignoring you.”

Besides, if Pepper had really wanted him to follow her advice she’d be here in person instead of in Paris doing meetings of some…business related something.

He was at least 10% more likely to follow real Pepper’s advice.

Well, maybe 5%.

The guy _was_ pretty damn young though.

The operative word being pretty. As in really pretty and really pretty young.

His eyes weren’t young though. Even from across the club Tony could see there was something tired in the eyes. Or maybe it was the watchful tension he seemed to radiate. The kid— _okay, let’s just go with young guy, makes you less of a pervert_ —didn’t look like he belonged in a club. He looked like…well he looked like a soldier. That was it. Maybe? Only he didn’t since he was in civvies and had the whole messy hair thing and was slouching, something Rhodey and every other soldier Tony knew seemed genetically incapable of managing.

So he was a soldier without being a soldier. The kid—young guy—was interesting. That’s what he was.

Tony looked away and down to the rail thin blonde attached to his side who was making sounds of some kind. They were annoying sounds. They might have been words. Were they actual words? Oh, right, she was Swedish. They were Swedish words. He looked back across the room and caught himself locked in another stare with vivid blue eyes. Very non-annoying, vivid blue eyes.

 _He is_ absolutely _too young for you, Tony._

Well, it wasn’t like real life Pepper expected him to actually follow her good advice. So really, why should mental conscience Pepper expect anything different?

“Sorry, Pep.”

Blonde model waif scowled. “My name, it is _Birgit_. Who is this _Pep?_ ”

Yeah, no.

 

 

“So, hi.”

Harry looked up and felt the punch in his gut. A little lower than his gut, actually. Because, wow. Across the room hadn’t done justice to the energy focused on him right now from less than two feet away.

Oh, right. And he’d spoken.

“Uhm, hi.”

The man’s smile widened, eyes crinkling. “ _British_. I like British. British is better than Swedish not that I have anything against the Swedes because they invented blowtorches and adjustable spanners, two things I am eternally grateful for.” He sat down next to Harry without invitation, leg brushing Harry’s own. “So your friends seem to have deserted you.”

Harry's gaze followed to where the man was gesturing to Ron and Hermione who were still out on the dance floor. Ron had managed to clear a small space around the two of them with his wild gyrations and Hermione was laughing as she shimmied around him with a lot more grace.

Harry smiled at the pair. “Yeah, they do that from time to time. They’ve earned it.”

This got him a raised eyebrow. “Earned it, hmm? And how about you?”

Harry frowned. “How about me, what?”

“What have you earned?”

Taken aback Harry paused to consider the question and then shrugged. “I think I’ve earned the right to get lost for a while.”

He waited to be asked why. Instead brown eyes focused on him with such intensity that Harry felt as if he was being dissected from the inside out. It was an uncomfortable but not unpleasant feeling.

The man finally offered a quirked half smile. “I know the feeling.” He offered a hand, intensity at least momentarily dimming. “Tony Stark.”

“Oh, uhm, Harry Potter.” Harry took the hand, enjoying the feel of dry heat, calloused skin and firm pressure. He also enjoyed the complete lack of recognition on the man’s face. God it felt good to be away from the stares and the silent and not so silent demands that he serve as savior and leader of the whole bloody wizarding world.

The man, Tony, paused, still holding Harry’s hand, and tilted his head quizzically. “You…wow, you don’t know who I am.”

Well… “No?”

“Hmmm, okay. You are from Britain I guess. Although, they have TV’s in Britain. I’m pretty sure I've seen them there.”

“Are you…an actor?”

“Hah! No, well sometimes, but not in the way you think.” Tony’s gaze laser focused again, the intensity back in spades. “You are interesting, Harry.” He paused and looked around. “This place, not so much. I’m kind of bored with this place actually. Are you bored with this place? I think we should get out of here.”

Harry blinked at the sudden shift in the conversation. “But what about your mates?”

“My what?” Tony followed Harry’s gesture to the crowd he’d come in with. “Oh, them. I don’t actually know them. They just sort of followed me from the last bar. Not mates. Maybe inmates.”

“I, uh, well what about _my_ friends?” They both turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was looking over at them and when Harry caught her eye she grinned and gave him a thumb’s up.

“Your friends…seem to approve. I like them already.” Tony smirked which looked ridiculously good on him. “So, seriously, we could have fun hanging out here and getting drunk but, trust me on this, we can have a hell of a lot more fun at my place.”

Harry gave a startled laugh. “You…we’ve known each other for under two minutes and you’re inviting me back to your place? You’re very American.” And something about Tony’s straightforward attitude was making him forget to be nervous.

Tony shrugged. “Let’s just say I’ve never seen the point in wasting time. And that was even _before”_ he gestured vaguely “…before.”

It was Tony’s smile that did Harry in. Smug, friendly and self-deprecating, it held absolutely no demands, just an honest invitation.

Harry smiled in return. “Right, let’s go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, they actually met in this chapter (which is kind of important in bar hookups, so I've heard)!
> 
> By the way, thanks for the kudos! Much appreciated :)


	3. So?

So Tony Stark was really quite ridiculously rich.

The immediate clue was when the automobile had pulled up for them as they exited the night club. While Harry didn’t recognize the make it was clearly beyond expensive, a gleaming thing of streamlined beauty with every line designed for speed.

The car had also come with a driver whom Tony introduced with a casual. “Harry, Happy. Happy, Harry.”

The man in the driver’s seat had given him a quick, hard look before dismissing him to focus on the never ending New York traffic. His look when they pulled into the garage of a massive high rise was a little friendlier, perhaps because Harry hadn’t flinched at any of the insane moves the man had pulled getting them to Tony’s residence because, really, after the Knight Bus nothing could rattle him when it came to driving.

And if the auto hadn’t clued him in to Tony’s wealth, the massive penthouse which overlooked the glittering skyline of New York City certainly did.

“This is quite a place,” Harry finally offered after firmly suppressing the urge to goggle and say “brilliant and wicked” forty-seven times.

Tony shrugged. “It’s not bad. I don’t spend a lot of time in New York so this apartment’s more convenient than the family home.”

Harry looked around the vast open room with floor to ceiling windows, thought of his old cupboard under the stairs, and shook his head in bemusement. "Yeah, convenient.”

“Sooo, drink? What can I offer you? I have,” Tony paused to think. “…everything.”

“Sure. I’ll take whatever you’re having.” That seemed a safe option given that he still hadn’t had much of a chance to learn about muggle alcohol.

“Okay, then.” Tony walked to a side bar against one wall and splashed drinks into two tumblers, coming back to the window where Harry was almost pressed against the glass, staring in appreciation at the night sky. “I guess you don’t have a problem with heights,” Tony observed, offering Harry one of the glasses.

Harry grinned at him, amused at the thought. “No, I really don’t.” He turned to look back out at the beckoning heavens. “I love flying, actually.”

Something about that seemed to amuse Tony in turn as he too looked up at the stars. “Yeah, me too.”

He turned to Harry and held up his glass. “To flying.”

“To flying,” Harry agreed and they toasted. He raised the amber liquid to his mouth and cautiously sipped, almost choking as the heat burned through him. _Merlin_ , this stuff was almost as strong as fire whisky.

Tony watched him manfully fight down the coughing. “I’ve gotta ask. Sorry, seems like Pep has some influence on me after all. How old are you, really?”

Harry gave an internal wince but went with honesty, hoping the evening wasn’t about to come to an abrupt end. “Twenty.” Not that he felt that young. Sometimes he felt surprised to look at his face in the mirror and see it unlined by his life.

Tony blinked. “Well, shit. So you weren’t even legal enough to be in the bar? What, fake ID’s?”

Thinking of Hermione’s excellent witch crafted forgeries Harry offered a sheepish grin. “Uhm, yeah.”

Tony shrugged. “Okay, at least you’re over eighteen. Because there was that one time with these twins when I…y’know never mind.” He aimed a speculative glance at Harry. “So have you done this before?”

Harry smirked. “What, gotten picked up in a New York bar by a crazy rich, sort of actor? No, can’t say that I have.”

“Ah, there’s a smart ass hiding in there. I knew I liked you for a reason besides being pretty. No, Mr. Smart Ass, while I’m not sure I actually give a fuck at this point, I meant have you done _this_ ,” and Tony lowered his glass to drop it onto the bar and moved in on Harry, slow enough to be non-threatening as he invaded Harry’s personal space, reaching out to tug Harry’s shirt up out of his trousers, hand slipping up beneath the shirt to brush fingers lightly across sensitive flesh. Harry sucked in a shuddering breath as the simple touch scorched him.

“Yes, I’ve done this before,” he hissed as Tony’s hand nudged lower, fingers tracing the top of his trousers, Harry feeling the answering response. Fearing he was about to drop his drink he hastily set it down next to Tony’s and reached out, nerves singing the way they did before battle. Only hopefully no one was in risk of torture or dying by the end of this particular evening.

He reached up to unbutton Tony’s suit, flashing back to that first time with Neville. No fancy suits or penthouses for them. Just a dark basement in Suffolk, both of them too exhausted and worried about surviving the night’s mission to be nervous about finally having sex.

“I’ve had sex a number of times,” he added, seeing Tony’s doubtful expression.

“Well, that’s…comforting. At least I’m not deflowering anyone. Pepper will be pleased.”

“Who’s this Pepper you keep mentioning?” Harry asked, concentrating on keeping his fingers steady, nerves still humming under the ghost of Tony’s prior touches.

“She’s my Jiminy Cricket, best friend and the smart one in the relationship.”

“Ah. Yeah, I’ve got one of those as well.” Harry pushed the coat jacket open and paused, frowning in bafflement at the muted light shining out at him. “You’ve, uh…” W _hat the hell?_

Tony looked down. “Right, forgot you actually haven’t heard of me. It’s a medical device.”

“A medical device,” Harry repeated, skeptical.

“Yep, had a problem with my heart awhile back. This little guy helps me out.”

That…was by far not the weirdest thing Harry had ever seen in his life really, although it was up there for something that didn’t involve magic. He shot a questioning look at Tony, “Will I hurt you if I touch the area?”

Tony shook his head. “No.” He hesitated and then reached down to pull Harry’s hand up to the light, shining palely through his dress shirt. It was hard and cool against Harry’s fingers. “Don’t punch it or anything, mainly because you’ll hurt your hand, and don’t pull or twist at it but just touching is fine.”

Harry gave a mental shrug and finished pushing the jacket off, Tony shrugging out of it so that it fell to the ground. “Right then. No punching. Got it.”

As Harry started on Tony’s dress shirt, curious now to see the device uncovered, Tony looked at him, clearly bemused. “Not much throws you, does it?”

Harry smiled wryly. “These days? Not so much, no.”

Tony continued to study him.  “So, you military? You don’t really seem like it but you remind me of some of the soldiers I know.”

Harry hesitated and then shrugged. “You could say that. I was anyway. Now I’m…” he trailed off because, well, that was what he needed to figure out, wasn’t it? What exactly was he now that the war that had controlled his life and cost so much was finally over. He hadn’t thought he’d make it through, so many others hadn’t, and now…

He felt the firm grip of hands on his shoulders and refocused on Tony who was watching him carefully. “You know what? I talk too much. Pepper tells me that at least twelve times a day. Sometimes she texts me that but same thing. Let’s forget about talking and proceed to mind blowing sex.” He leaned in and pressed Harry against the wall, body to body, a heavy line of heat setting Harry’s senses on fire from head to toe. Tony’s kiss was hard and demanding, delivered by soft lips, the contrasting sensations devastating as he invaded Harry’s mouth with his tongue, ruthless skill and reckless heat. Rational thought and worry took flight under the sudden onslaught of need and want that clawed at Harry.

He was shaking with it when Tony moved back and studied him, eyes dark with intent. “So?” The small part of Harry’s brain that was still actually capable of thinking noted with satisfaction that Tony sounded out of breath.

He pulled Tony back in. “Fuck, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, they are going to get around to having sex. Really. No, really.


	4. Set the bar high

Tony had never met a puzzle he could resist trying—and trying pretty much always meant succeeding—to solve. Pepper told him it was actually one of his more endearing traits although, okay, she had been lecturing him about blowing up his lab at the time so it might have been an insult.

The point was that Harry Potter was turning out to be a hell of an intriguing puzzle, made up of contrasting parts that had managed to engage every bit of Tony’s admittedly obsessive once caught attention.

So what was it about the guy that was so interesting?

Yes, Harry was pretty but that wasn’t it. Pretty was something Tony appreciated but there were a whole lot of attractive people in the world and he had slept his way through a higher than normal percentage of them. Pretty by itself wasn't enough, although there was that intriguing scar on Harry’s forehead, shaped exactly like a lightning bolt. There had to be a story behind that somewhere.

And he was British which, totally cool because Brit accents were sexy, just look at Emma Peel and James Bond and, fine, Tony was willing to own the fact that he had a small thing for British spies.

Harry could also hold his own in a conversation and didn’t seem intimidated by, well, anything that Tony had thrown at him so far including his wealth, his arc reactor, Happy's driving and, most impressively, Tony being himself.

Finally, the guy was clearly carrying a hell of a load on shoulders that seemed too young and thin to bear it until you saw the stubborn jaw and fierce eyes that said he would _make_ himself equal to any challenge life tried to throw at him. Equal or not, Tony didn’t have to like seeing the kid weighed down by demons as, for a minute there, Harry had looked caught in his own private world and it had contained enough scary bad shit that it reminded Tony of his own flashbacks to captivity.

The need to pull Harry out of his headspace had motivated Tony to lean in and kiss him as thoroughly as possible. That and the fact that the kid was fucking sexy, especially now, as Tony pulled back to study the debauched picture a thoroughly kissed Harry made.

His dark, spiky hair was even messier than before, a fine sheen of sweat slicked his face, his lips were red and swollen from the bruising kisses and his bright blue eyes were dazed.

Debauched was a _really_ good look on him.

Tony reached down to palm Harry’s already hard dick, squeezing as Harry bucked up into his hand with a shudder of response.

Right. Forget fucking foreplay.

“Bed, now.” Tony rasped, leaning back in to lick his way down Harry's neck.

"I, yeah, good plan, yes..." Harry muttered as Tony turned them both and, still kissing him, walked Harry backwards by instinct toward the master bedroom.

It felt endless and Tony made a mental note to have Pepper get rid of this place and find one where the bedroom was a _fucking shorter walk_ because, Jesus, his legs were about to give out, mainly because all the blood in his body was heading straight to his dick.

"You are ridiculously fucking sexy, y'know that?" Tony muttered in appreciation as they finally, finally made it to the master bedroom. He steered Harry to the bed and gave him a not so gentle shove backwards, watching him fall onto the mattress and come up on his elbows. Tony unbuttoned the last few buttons of his shirt and tossed it to the side, enjoying Harry’s stare of appreciation as he stripped his pants off. Standing in his boxers, Tony cocked his head inquisitively. "Your turn?"

Harry sat up and unbuttoned his own shirt, shucking awkwardly out if it. The tension in his thin frame held self-consciousness, the set of his jaw pure stubbornness, the contrast a turn on. The package beneath the shirt was pretty damn nice too, lean but surprisingly muscled with pale, pale skin that Tony wanted to lick and bite his way across.

Yeah, there was pretty much nothing about this kid he didn't like.

Walking to the side of the bed he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out condoms and lube, tossing them onto the bed next to Harry who picked the condom packet up and turned it over in his hands, staring with a puzzled frown.

Okay, that...was just weird. Even if Harry had lied about having sex or had been stupid enough to bareback it, every male past puberty knew _what_ a condom was even if they were only at the ‘desperately hoping they got a chance to put one to use’ stage. He watched Harry actually start to _read the instructions_ until he noticed Tony’s scrutiny and quickly dropped the packet back to the bed.

"You don’t have condoms in England?” Tony asked, skeptical. Maybe Harry was a Quaker. Did Quakers use condoms? Did England have Quakers?

"Yes, well, no, I mean we used a spe...I mean a different method of..." Harry trailed off, flushing and then fell back on the bed covering his face with his hands with a muttered "Ah, bugger me."

"Hey, I'm perfectly willing but I need some more info here." Tony dropped onto the bed and settled next to Harry, resolving to figure out later where the hell Harry had managed to grow up without knowledge of condoms—and to never go there.

But for now… “When you had your ‘lots of sex’”—and no he could not have resisted the air quotes—“did you give or receive?" And no, he could not have resisted the accompanying hand gestures.

Harry removed his hands from his face and rolled his eyes. "Both. We tried it both ways."

Okay, he could work with that. Tony settled in front of Harry, leaning back to push his shoes off before manhandling his legs to spread wide enough that Tony could kneel between them. He reached for Harry’s pants, sliding the zipper down slowly, enjoying the catch in the younger man’s breath.

“Sooo…what are you in the mood for tonight?” Tony pressed on, fervently hoping the answer was ‘Tony, I want you to fuck me blind’ because, _yes_ , and also, most twenty year olds were so primed they came in about five seconds of sinking their dicks into someone and he was looking forward to this lasting oh so very much longer than that.

Harry propped himself back up on his elbows and gave Tony a steady glare. “What I _think_ is that your Pepper is right, you do talk too much and what I _want_ is for you to fuck me.”

Tony smirked down at him. “That, I can do.” He tugged Harry’s open pants down, the younger man lifting his hips off the bed to assist. Tony’s appreciation of the emerging view was distracted by a sheath that was also revealed, strapped to Harry’s right ankle. At first it looked like it was a knife sheath which…not actually the first time he’d unclothed someone to find weapons concealed in interesting places but that wasn’t a knife it was… Tony stared, genuinely baffled. “Is that a _stick_?”

Harry sat up and hastily undid the sheath, tossing it aside. “Just…don’t ask.”

“But…” Tony wavered, genuinely torn between the need to start fucking Harry as soon as humanly possible and the desire to solve the mystery of why the hell he was carrying a very large chopstick strapped to his ankle.

Harry solved the dilemma by yanking Tony down on top of him and kissing him with a fierceness that immediately won Tony over to fucking versus investigating the strange stick— _awesome pun to somehow be brought up in conversation with Harry later_ —not to mention the incredible feeling of being skin to skin, their dicks grinding against each other, the thin fabric of their underwear the only thing separating them.

Which was suddenly way the hell too much clothing.

Tony rolled off of Harry, unceremoniously stripped out of his boxers, and rolled back just as Harry tossed his own aside, brilliantly in tune with Tony’s thought process. Harry’s dick jutted up, begging for Tony’s touch and, not one for resisting temptation, he curled a hand around it, appreciating the heat and hard need of the erection. He ran a calloused finger over the tip and squeezed, dragging a strangled cry out of Harry that made Tony do it again just to hear a repeat of the sound. He was half tempted to make Harry come just like this so he could watch every expression on the younger man’s face but there was no way in hell he was giving up the chance to bury himself inside of Harry’ ass.

Leaning up to grab a pillow he positioned it under Harry, pausing to savor the sight spread out in front of him. Harry moved restlessly under Tony’s gaze but it looked more like impatience than self-consciousness at this point. Giving in to impulse Tony leaned down and licked his way down Harry’s chest before moving south to the tender flesh of Harry’s stomach where he bit down as Harry hissed out curses. Reaching up in turn, Harry skimmed exploring hands over Tony’s back, his chest, a brief, curious skim over the reactor before trailing down to tease Tony’s straining dick. After standing the exquisite torture as long as he could, Tony pulled Harry’s hand away and smiled wryly, voice strained. “Unless we want this over before we get to the really good part, you’d better stop doing that.”

Harry offered a fierce smile. “Then why don’t we get to the really good part.”

Hell. Yes. Tony grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, spreading Harry wide and sinking an index finger smoothly in as Harry moaned out a soft, “Oh, _fuck_.” Tony smiled, adding a second, slowly penetrating finger. Feeling the resistance he imagined his dick being encased by that tight flesh and had to pause to control his reaction. Christ, he wanted to bury himself in Harry _now._ Instead he added a third finger as Harry shuddered under the onslaught, hips canting up.

“Will you…just…fucking…get _inside_ of me,” Harry panted the order because he was apparently pretty damn pushy once you got him going.

More than willing to oblige, Tony pulled his fingers out and tore open the packet that held the condom, sheathing his aching dick in the latex with well-practiced speed. Positioning himself, he pushed in slowly, resisting the aching desire to slam in fast and hard. He was halfway there and shaking with the effort of holding back when Harry shoved himself up and forward with a demand of, “I’m not going to fucking break, Tony. Fucking _fuck_ me.” Giving in to Harry’s order and his own need, Tony buried himself to the hilt in one smooth stroke, pausing to savor the feeling before he started moving.

“Oh, buggering, bugger, yes, more, moremorefuck _yesss”,_ Harry groaned encouragement as Tony moved in and out, building up a steady, almost brutal rhythm. After a minute of the hard pace Harry made a desperate sound and reached for his own dick but Tony knocked his hand away, “Fuck no, you’re coming just from my dick in your ass.”

Harry gave him a half-hearted glare but dropped his hand back to his side as Tony shifted angles and found exactly the right spot based on Harry’s strangled cry. Tony could feel his own orgasm building, the tightening tension, his vision starting to narrow down and he gritted his teeth against his body’s demand that he come because he was _Tony…fucking…Stark_ and he was going to make Harry come before he did…if…he…had…to—he felt the orgasm hit Harry, the sudden stiffening of muscles, the clenching around Tony’s dick that made him choke back a scream of his own. Reaching down he pumped Harry in ruthless pulls, maximizing every pulsing shock until Harry gave a last shudder and collapsed with a hoarse cry. Mission accomplished Tony let go of his control and thrust once, twice, three times before coming with a shout of his own, the world whiting out as he shattered apart.

When Tony came back to himself he was collapsed on top of Harry who didn’t seem to mind, based on the blissed out look that Tony took quite a bit of pride in having put there. With a grunt of effort he heaved himself off, lying next to the other man as he drifted in his own hazy state of satiation.

Heart rate finally start to slow Tony turned his head to look at Harry. “I think you may be my best bar hookup in the history of ever.”

Harry gave an answering snort. “Well, since you were my _first_ bar hookup in the history of ever I’d say you qualify as my best.”

Tony smirked, incredibly pleased with himself and the world in general. “It’s good to set the bar high.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, woohoo! Metaphorical liftoff has finally been achieved \O/ Hope it was worth the wait :)
> 
> Also, geez, I can't believe it took over 5K to get to said bar hookup. I am now somewhat afraid to try any of the others I am pondering.
> 
> Finally, I may be contemplating an epilogue to this because real life Pepper + meeting Harry Potter = amusing


	5. Did he pay you to say that?

Harry woke from a dreamless sleep, shifting from slumber to wakefulness in one tense instant as he absorbed the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? Not his bed. No clothes…his _wand_ where was it, _where_ …somebody lying next to him, who…memories flooded back and Harry breathed out in a shaky exhale, relaxing into them.

So, wow, last night had actually happened. He had gone home with a total stranger and proceeded to have mind blowing sex.  

That was…pretty bloody cool, actually.

And the sex with Tony had been, well, pretty much every fantasy he’d ever had about amazing sex. Harry started to sport an erection from the memories even as he wallowed in the comfort of the bed beneath him, the luxurious softness of the cool sheets, the steady breathing beside him. He felt more relaxed than he had in…he couldn’t remember when he’d been this relaxed.

He lay there, appreciating the moment until eventually the quality of light in the room began to change and he looked to the large windows where the deep shading of pre-dawn was replacing the inky blackness of full night. Morning would be here soon.

Harry felt a bit wistful at the thought. Hesitating, he wondered if he should just get dressed and head out. It had been such a good evening he’d hate to have it ruined by the awkwardness of the morning-after. Not that he’d had a lot of those but…they were supposed to be awkward, right? He turned his head to study the lump that was Tony Stark. No. It would be unbearably rude to just scarper off without a word. He’d stay and, if it turned out Tony didn’t want him there, well then he could head out quick enough. No hard feelings.

Knowing there was no possibility of falling back asleep Harry edged out of the bed and hunted down his wand and clothes, getting dressed as quietly as possible. With a last look at Tony’s sleeping form he exited the bedroom and, after some trial and error, found the kitchen which was not surprisingly massive and modern, an ocean of granite and stainless steel. A brief internal debate later about the etiquette of using someone’s kitchen the morning after, Harry gave a mental shrug and decided to go for it. Least he could do was make breakfast for Tony as thanks for…stuff. After some rooting around he found the fixings for pancakes and mixed up the batter, setting it on the side. Pulling bacon from the fridge he found a good sized pan and set the strips in it to fry up.

Right, then. Coffee.

The coffee machine was easy enough to spot but resulted in a frustrating ten minutes of trying to figure out how the ridiculously complicated machine worked. Finally, with a muttered curse and a quick look around, Harry whipped out his wand.

“Liquifer Arabica,” he chanted as he flicked the wand in a z pattern with an efficient swish at the end and watched the coffee beans he’d found settle into a steaming carafe of coffee. Hah.

He’d just removed the rasher of bacon from the frying pan and ladled out a few pancakes to begin cooking when he sensed movement and turned with a hesitant smile which faded as he saw a beautiful red-headed woman in an impeccable suit and towering heels facing him. She did not look happy.

“Uhm, hi?”

 

Pepper was tired. She had been flying all night and the catnaps on the plane hadn’t been enough to recharge her after the grueling round of the past week’s meetings. Happy’s unsmiling face had been a truly beautiful sight as she’d exited baggage claim, relinquishing her luggage and collapsing into the back of the car in a fugue state.

When she’d asked how Tony was doing, Happy had shrugged. “Okay. He picked up some guy last night.” A fact to which she had rolled her eyes and dismissed as she spent the next few minutes scanning her e-mails for emergencies. Entering the New York apartment she had figured Tony and his newest one night boy toy would still be asleep and she could disappear into the bedroom set aside for her with its beautiful, beckoning king size pillow top mattress and silk sheets.

Tony was completely on his own when it came to getting rid of this one-nighter.

The only mistake in her plan was the idea of a nice cup of tea to help soothe her into oblivion. Because that idea had led her to the kitchen, which had led her to…killer blue eyes, thin, pretty, brunette…

“Who are you?” Her tired brain finished processing the picture in front of her. “No, never mind. How _young_ are you?” Because Tony couldn’t have. Not after the twins. She would kill him. She would donate his automobile collection to the nearest motor derby. She would…

The boy, young man—young man sounded _much_ better—gave her a sheepish grin. “Uh, twenty?”

Oh, God, he was adorable. An adorable British adolescent. _Maybe_ he was twenty?

Pepper scowled. “Are you sure? Let me see your ID.”

The young man blinked at the demand but gamely pulled out a dark brown wallet from his pants and offered it to her.

Pepper studied the ID intently. It looked real. Very real. Even if it was fake it was a good enough fake that it would provide some legal protection. Whipping out her cell phone she snapped several pictures of it before handing it back to him.

“I’m Harry. You, uh, are you Pepper?”

Pepper blinked at that. Well, everyone knew she was Tony’s assistant.

Harry continued on awkwardly into the silence, “I mean, Tony kept mentioning a Pepper last night and when I asked him who Pepper was he said you were his Jiminy Cricket, best friend and the smart one in the relationship.”

Pepper’s eyes narrowed in instant suspicion. “Did he pay you to say that?”

… “No?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay in posting on this! It's looking like there will be one more chapter to wrap things up.


	6. A very interesting young man

Tony woke up with an unusual lack of hangover. Identifying his oddly relaxed mood as one of contentment he lay in bed and thought back. Right. Harry Potter, the intriguing puzzle who had turned out to be a natural at all kinds of fun, athletic things and was pretty damn flexible to boot.

Harry Potter was…not in the bed with him. Tony studied the empty space next to him with a frown. Well, that was a damn shame since his erection was definitely up for round two. Harry’d probably headed out to avoid the morning after awkward. It made things simpler, although, for once Tony wouldn’t have minded his one night stand sticking around.

Tony rubbed a hand groggily over his face. “Jarvis, wake up, buddy.”

“I don’t sleep, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah. Is my guest gone?”

“No, sir. Mr. Potter is in the kitchen conversing with Ms. Potts and eating pancakes.”

Tony stilled in surprise. “Uh, what?”

“Mr. Potter is in the kitchen conversing with…”

“Pep’s back?” Tony cut Jarvis off. “When did she get in?” And where had they managed to get pancakes from? The New York apartment didn’t have a chef on staff right now and Pepper couldn’t cook to save her life.

“Ms. Potts arrived at the apartment twenty-two minutes ago.”

“Nice.” Tony rolled out of bed, shrugged into his clothes and went hunting.  

The sight as he entered the kitchen caught him off guard even as it made him grin. Harry and Pepper were sitting on barstools at the kitchen counter, eating pancakes, bacon and eggs. They were both laughing as Pepper looked up and spotted him.

“Pepper! Hey, you got back early!” He leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek and to steal a piece of bacon off of her plate. It was crisp and perfectly cooked. He reached for another and Pepper batted his hand away.

“Get your own. There’s plenty right there,” she pointed to the platter resting on the counter.

Tony obliged, filling up a plate. He was suddenly starving. “So where did this mythical food come from? I know you didn’t make it, Pep. And unless Jarvis has taken up cooking as a hobby that just leaves you.” He raised a quizzical eyebrow at Harry.

Harry shrugged and smiled hesitantly. “Yeah. I woke up and figured I’d make breakfast as a thank you. Hope that’s okay.”

“While my prowess is worthy of presents—hey, it’s totally true,” he answered at Pepper’s snort, “you really didn’t have to make breakfast although, since you did…” he took a bite of the pancakes and groaned in appreciation, “holy shit. Harry, you are a man of many and varied talents and yes, you can live here and cook for me. I am willing to trade sexual favors for food from you.”

Harry grinned at him. “Tempting, but I’m only in town for the week.”

“Damn. That’s disappointing to hear.” As he said it Tony realized it was surprisingly true.

Pepper, who knew him too well, gave him a ‘look’ that said she’d caught his unusual sincerity before turning back to Harry. “And then you’re heading back to London?”

Harry nodded. “Right. My mates and I are due back. We have some meetings set up for next week that we need to get to.”

“Meetings. So you’re done with school?” Pepper asked, bringing up her cup of tea for a sip.

Harry nodded. “For the most part.”

“And what did you study in school?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “General courses… oh, wait, you mean at University? I haven’t gone.”

“Well, what are your interests?” Pepper persisted and it was Tony’s turn to give her a ‘look’. Pepper was in recruiting mode. Huh.

“Government.”

Pepper and Tony both looked at Harry in surprise.

Seeing it he shrugged. “Let’s just say we’ve found that trusting the people in power to do the job right can lead to trouble. We’ve decided it’s time to get a bit more involved.”

“That’s…certainly very admirable, Harry, but are you sure? Politics can be a very difficult path to take,” Pepper responded with a frown of concern.

Tony snorted and much more bluntly said, “Getting into politics is like hitting your fucking head against a titanium wall over and over. Non-stop headaches and it makes you dumber all the time. Not to mention if you weren’t an asshole to start with then eventually you become one out of sheer proximity to all the other assholes.”

“Tony!” Pepper glared at him.

Tony held out his hands in defense. “Oh, c’mon, Pep, you know it’s true.”

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled wryly at them. “I’ve seen first-hand what politics can do to people and I’m definitely not interested in running for office or being in the spotlight. We just want to…keep an eye on things.”

Tony cocked his head as he studied Harry. “Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all, Mr. Shadow Lord.”

Harry laughed. “It’s not. It’s really not, I swear. It’s just…hard to explain.”

Pepper shook her head and then reached into her purse and removed a card which she handed to him. “Well, Harry, if your government plans don’t work out, call me. I’m sure we can find something interesting for you to do. We could even start you in our London offices so you wouldn’t have to move.”

Harry looked a bit stunned as he accepted the card. “But you don’t even know…that’s…well, thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Rising from her seat, Pepper nodded at them both. “I’ve been up _way_ too long so I’ll be turning in. Harry, I hope I see you again. Tony, don’t set the apartment on fire.”

“C’mon, Pep, that was one…” Tony stopped and re-thought. With this apartment, well, if you counted that one minor explosion…and the other… “Okay, three times. I think it’s time to let that go.”

“Mmhmm,” Pepper rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her tea and departed.

Tony turned back to study Harry. “You’ve managed to impress Pepper and that, my young Padawan, is impressively hard to do. She has a very low tolerance for bullshit from people…other than from me, I mean.”

“I like her,” Harry offered, studying the card with some bemusement before he tucked it into his pants pocket.

Tony smiled. “Me too.” He continued studying Harry and decided he definitely wasn’t ready to see the end of the guy. “So, you’re here through the week?”

“Yeah.”

“Any plans?”

Harry shrugged. “Ron, Hermione and me’ll probably play tourist, see the sights.”

“How about your evenings?”

Harry blinked at him and then grinned. “I’m flexible.”

Tony grinned back. “I did notice that last night.”

Harry rolled his eyes even as a faint blush stained his cheeks which kind of made Tony want to drag him back to the bedroom right then.

This week was looking extremely promising.

 

 

Later that morning Tony found himself alone, Harry having left to meet up with his friends with a plan for Tony to take the three of them out to dinner that night. He was looking forward to showing Harry the town his way. Maybe he could talk Pepper into joining them.

Pleased with himself and the world in general, Tony poured himself a refill of coffee and headed to the apartment’s workshop he’d made by buying the floor below the penthouse and connecting the two.

Settling down at his workstation he brought up schematics of his latest idea for improving the suit’s flight capabilities as he continued to think about what to show Harry and his friends that night.

“Jarvis, put through any calls from Harry Potter.”

“Yes, sir…”

Tony lifted his head up, knowing Jarvis well enough to detect the hesitation. “Something to add?”

“Just that Mister Potter is a very interesting young man.”

Tony sat up straight at that. “Oh? I know why _I_ think so but why do you think so?”

At his question the suit schematics dropped away to be replaced by holographic video. It was of Harry in the kitchen messing with the coffee maker.

“Jarvis, you stalker, you.” And no, he was not keeping the video. Okay, he was totally keeping the video. Too bad Jarvis didn’t take video in the bedrooms unless security protocols were breached. “But what’s so interesting about…” he trailed off and cocked his head as, in the video, Harry glared at the machine and then reached down, tugging up his pant leg to reveal the weird stick sheath he’d had on last night. Tony watched as Harry pulled the stick free and, with a last glance around, gestured with it while saying something that sounded Latin, and then…

Tony blinked. Processed. Blinked some more.

“Magnify and replay.”

Tony watched it again.

“Well, how about that,” he breathed, feeling the familiar beautiful stirrings of scientific obsession.

Harry Potter was an interesting puzzle indeed.

“Jarvis, open a file…”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all she wrote for this one (literally)! I know the ending is a bit open but that's intentional and, for now at least, you can consider it as final.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around for the ride!


End file.
